Waroth
Overview Waroth is a worgen and current leader of the Worgen of Gilneas. Racist remarks are often tossed at him by Stormwind inhabitants; he insists these spiteful feelings are mutual. Appearance Waroth is bit taller than the most other worgen. He has brown hair in human form, and grey fur in worgen form. He has yellow eyes in worgen form versus brown in his human form. He wears a pauldron on his left shoulder, often accompanied by a hood Backstory Waroth was born in Gilneas. As a child, he often helped his father and mother. As a boy, he enjoyed swordplay. His family had a warrior and instructor by the name of Seargent Cleese, whom they later asked about training. Training When Waroth grew up, he'd retained his desire to learn to fight. He asked Cleese, who agreed to train Waroth. Warroth trained intensely under Cleese's instruction, often day and night, and gradually grew into a warrior. The Battle With the Worgen When the worgens attacked Gilneas, Waroth took up arms to fight. In the midst of one battle, Waroth received a bite from a worgen. At first, nothing happened until the worgen escaped, at which point Waroth collapsed and began his transformation, escaping as a wild and feral beast. Life As a Wild Worgen When Waroth was inflicted with the curse and transformed, he entered a state of ferocity in which he often killed game and ate it (raw), viciously attacking anything and everything in sight. Captured Waroth was eventually found and subdued by a group of Gilneans who had been collecting feral worgen with the hopes of finally restoring their sanity with a cure. Saved Sanity When the initial dose proved unsuccessful, Genn Greymane stubbornly refused to abandon hope for his people, ordering his royal alchemist, Krennan Aranas, to double the dosage. The attempt proved successful and Waroth achieved his sanity. The victory was shortlived, however, as shortly thereafter the Forsaken incursion in Gilneas began. Taldoren The Wild Home After the Exodus Waroth and the others found Taldoren the wild home, they took back the Scythe and cleared their mind from the fountains. they learned how to turn back to a human. and Genn Greymane revealed his curse to his people. The Battle For Gilneas The battles continued until the Forsaken had occupied Gilneas City. In a final effort to reclaim their city, the Gilneans charged headlong into the Forsaken's forces, achieving victory as a costly price. The New Life The Gilneans fought with the Forsaken until their escape. Upon safely evacuating Gilneas, Waroth began a new life. But what happened to Waroth and the others? Well, that's another story. Another Story There was a time when Waroth took refuge at Darnassus, the elves were friendly but that wasn't the place he felt like home. One day he heard about a Gilnean camp so he tried his luck and started travelling to join them. [ Coming Soon ] ( Valve Time ) Reference & Gallery (OOC) The worgen in Worgen cinematic resemble Waroth, although Waroth's human form was created during the Wrath of the Lich King Expansion. warothcaged.jpg|This picture bears resemblance to Waroth. Category:Back story Category:Worgen Category:Gilneas Category:Warrior